Betrayed
by Tia14
Summary: Rose thought her love for Dimitri was strong. So strong that it could endure anything. But what happens when he decides to leave her? When he tells her, he doesn't love her but someone else? Will she be able to watch Dimitri with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so I am writing this fanfiction on Vampire Academy! Well I dont want to ruin it for you but basically it takes place somewhere in the middle of the second book, Frostbite. I hope you like it! I do not own any of the wonderful characters, Richelle does! (:**

**Constructive criticism always helps so please review! I love these books and love Rose so let me know what you think about this story. And you can suggest things that you want to see happen in here as well. So please, review! (:**

**CHAPTER 1**

**PROLOGUE**

THINGS ARE NOT ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM.

Like me for example. If you look at me from a distance, all you would see is an ordinary dark haired human-looking girl. Except that I am not. Not human I mean. I am dhampir. Something that you would call a hybrid species in the world that I come from. There are three types of people who live in my world. Strigois, Morois and dhampirs. The first two are two types of vampires. Strigois are the evil vampires who are literally the undead. They walk the earth in nighttime and feed on blood. Usually just human but sometimes, Moroi. Moroi blood makes them the powerfully deadly vampires that they tend to be. Morois are the nice vampires. They also feed on blood but don't do so in a savage way like the Strigois. Morois have earthly elemental powers which are fire, water, air, and spirit. Most Moroi specialize in any one of these powers. Spirit is an unusual type of magic which is very rare among the Moroi. Of course rare being that it is, my best friend Lissa has specialized in it. And that is the reason why she was able to save me. Or bring me back from the dead. Making me shadow-kissed. When Lissa's parents had died, I was in the car crash too and if Lissa hadn't used her spirit to heal me, I would have died as well. And so technically, though I was half dead, she healed me and brought me back to life which made a shadow-kissed. This allows me to be bonded with Lissa. Not physically, but mentally which lets me see things that Lissa sees and read her thoughts and stuff, which can be a good thing sometimes like when I need to find her and stuff but a total pain in the butt when she is having some wonderful time with her boyfriend, Christian Ozera. Dhampirs are usually appointed as guards to Royal Morois in our world. Due to our half vampire, half human DNA, we are fast and strong fighters. Moroi vampires use their magic for the betterment of our world whereas the Strigoi wish to dominate the world by killing all the Morois and dhampirs. Majority of dhampirs become what's called a guardian. Right now, Lissa and I are both at St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana where we go to school and where I train as a guardian. Ideally, I want to be Lissa's guardian but it didn't help matters when we both left the academy for two years to get away from the powers of the Spirit – which we did not know of back then.

Anyways, so it's Christmas break at the moment and our school, St. Vladimir's has taken us out to Idaho where we get to spend the two weeks. And yeah, sounds like a total holiday and all right? Except my life is a totally disaster. My _mother_ intentionally punched me in the eye (so now I have one black eye thanks to her), my best friend seems engrossed in her love life, and the guy I love doesn't want to talk to me. That's right; Christmas is going to be jolly good this year.

**So what do you guys think? Please review! And I thank my friend Mellie for the title of the story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year to everyone! I hope this year is great! So here is another chapter of Betrayed! Let me know what you think!**

**Ok so I guess I didn't the spell check and all so here it is updated (:**

**I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle does!**

**CHAPTER 2**

I sighed as I walked down the airplane with my bag. The cool winter air wrapped around my face and I closed my jacket up higher. The place was full of snow. Piles and piles of snow were stacked neatly on the side of the roads. In the late afternoon sun, silhouettes of people were clearly visible, some very tall, some short. I continued walking down the path towards the hotel resort. Turning from side to side, I saw mountains, all full of snow. The sight was beautiful. I laughed internally, because it reminded me of Dimitri in more ways than one.

"Amazing isn't it? Reminds me the Royal Court" said Lissa, falling into step with me, carrying her bags. Her face was flushed from the cold but even then, in her light silky hair and slender body, she looked amazing, as always. The Royal court was basically the government of our world. Queen Tatiana was royal ruler at currently and totally hated me. Nothing that isn't too surprising really. She blamed me for taking Lissa out of the safety zone of St. Vlad's and (yes she conveniently ignored the fact that I had kept Lissa safe for that time) almost killed her.

"Ready for a break Rose? Atleast here Belikov won't be making you run laps all the time" said Christian smirking. He and I didn't get along...much. But he totally adored Lissa and that's all I cared about so whatever.

_Unfortunately,_ I said mentally. He would have to come to talk to me. But no, he was going on his ignore-Rose-whenever-she-around charade since that day. And yeah I get how I should have kept to myself and all but, seriously, he is just too God damn sexy for his own good. And it wasn't like I was the only guilty one here. He had kissed me back too, he was indifferently ignoring that.

"Don't worry, Rose will have plenty of other things to do while she is here, wont you Rose?" said Mason winking at me. He was a novice, like me training to be a Guardian as well. He was a good friend of mine before we left academy and had stayed constant even after we came back.

"Yup don't worry Mase. I haven't forgotten. But I almost wished you had" I said slyly smiling at him.

"Really? The charming and fierce Rose Hathaway is already...scared?" he said laughing.

"Of course not. I just feel so sorry that I am going to be the one to make you cry. I kind of feel guilty already," I said teasing.

"This is going to be interesting to watch. Two insane people, out on a suicide spree. Ahh, the world is going to be such a much happier place soon" said, Christian sighing exaggeratingly. Lissa giggled and punched him.

Before I could make my next witty response however, we came to a stop. We had reached the front steps of the Hotel Resort now. I looked up at the glass doors of the entrance which lead to the receptionist. Mason climbed up and opened the door and we followed him up the stairs.

"Princess Dragomir, Charming guardian Hathaway, Mr. Ozera, I welcome you" Mason said bowing down to us as we entered one by one.

"Charming? Guardian? Afraid of someone are we? Don't worry, I'll go easy on you" I said winking at him.

"Not afraid. Just saying it how it is" he said. Through the bond, I heard Lissa calling me to go up with her.

"We'll see about that" I said smiling at him and then following Lissa to the left side of the corridor, up to the suites.

"So how are you guys?" Lissa said, once we were out of sight from Christian and Mason.

I looked at her a shrugged. "We are fine."

"Just fine? Has something happened which I should perhaps...know about?" she said slyly smiling at me.

I know where she was going with this. I couldn't tell her though. I mean even though she is my best friend and all, I don't know why, I just haven't ever been able to admit it to her. About Dimitri and me I mean. Well not that there was much to say about it. I mean he was clearly giving me the cold shoulder ever since that day.

"You know he is crazy about you right?" She said when I didn't answer.

"He likes to flirt and so do I. Nothing else. He is just a good friend" I said hoping she would stop this conversation.

"Don't give me that. You and I both know he really like _likes_ you." She glanced at me and said, "Urgh, sometimes I wish the bond worked two ways, maybe then you would actually tell me the truth." She said annoyed.

"Be careful for what you wish for" I said smiling, trying to deviate her attention. And I knew she was right. I mean in all those sexual innuendoes, there was some truth. But that was exactly why I couldn't be with him. It would be unfair to him.

I didn't realize we had gotten to our room until Lissa stopped in front of it. She held her key out and opened the door. She walked in first and I followed her. Mason was right; we were going to live like royals – atleast for the next two weeks. There were two beds in the room separated by a bedside table. I dropped my stuff off by the bed beside Lissa's and headed to the window. We had an amazing view I realized. I walked back to my bed and sat down. I watched Lissa as she got out of her jacket and go to the bathroom. Just as she opened the door however, there was a knock on the door. We glanced at each other before I warned her to stay back and went to get the door.

I opened it to reveal well, Alberta. _Guardian_ Alberta. She was a well known Guardian back at the academy and like Dimitri she was a badass. She was just one of the few Guardians I liked.

"Guardian Alberta. What a surprise. Did you urm, need me or something?" I don't know what it could have been. I mean I had been on my best behavior and all in the past month. The only thing I could think of was that, well Dimitri sent her. But it didn't really seem likely. I dismissed the idea as quickly as it had come. I mean I _know_ for a fact he would never have sent her...

"No I was just checking up on the Princess – not that I really need to I mean, with Ms. Hathaway around. Hopefully you found everything to your satisfaction." She said glancing at me and then looking to Lissa.

"Of course, thank Guardian Alberta. Everything is well" Lissa said giving her a smile. And with that she left and I closed the door.

I sighed and lay down on the bed while Lissa went to shower.

Dinner took place in a giant room at the resort. Bigger than the one at the academy which made sense since it was a resort and all. Lissa and Christian were in their own little world while Mason had gone to get something. I looked up just in time to catch Dimitri looking at me. I could still remember how warm his body felt pinned down against mine on the gym floor...

_I was breathing heavily as I rolled over pinning him to floor. My heart beating heavily as I looked into his dark brown eyes._

"_Score for the student" I said grinning. "You know comrade, you shouldn't get so distracted. If I were a Strigoi, you would have been dead by now."_

_And suddenly, he was strong hands seized mine from the wrists and without a blink or breaking the eye contact; he turned and rolled over on top of me. And I wasn't the only one breathing heavily anymore. Of course now my heart went wild. I was sort of surprised it hadn't just jumped out of my chest already._

"_And you shouldn't be so over confident" he said smiling down at me, and I could smell the woodsy nature aftershave. We were really close now, he just had to bend his face lower, and his lips would on mine. I wonder if he had realized just how close we were. Oh so close..._

_He seemed to fighting something inwardly, I could see that. See it in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking, the same thing I was. Then, out of nowhere, his lips were on mine. For a second I was too surprised to do anything. And then, I kissed him back with just as much intensity as him. The moment was so sweet, so perfect that I wished it would never end. And then, slowly, he stopped, looked at me for one last time, and got up. I got up just as he said, "Class dismissed". I stood there staring after him, straightening my shorts._

_I think I must have stood there for a full minute, incredulously. And by then, he had put the last of the equipment back. And without turning around for even a glance, he walked out of the gym._

Coming back to reality, I realized I was still looking at Dimitri. I silently got up telling Lissa I would see her back at the room and excused myself and walked into the corridor just to get out the first door I found. I needed some fresh air. I realized that I had walked into a small observation balcony of some sort. Obviously it was cold since I was in nothing but a printed dress. I cleared the snow off the bench that was there and sat down. I gave a small shudder as the chilly air passed by me. I tried clearing my mind from all thoughts and just stared at the mountains in front of me. I guess I was more than occupied that I didn't hear when Dimitri came and sat down beside me.

I looked at him with expressionless eyes. I won't give him any satisfaction of knowing that I had been thinking of, well, him.

When I didn't say anything, he took off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulder. "You must be cold" he said.

"Bearable" I said shrugging, it was a lie of course. I was freezing now. He seemed amused by my response probably guessing the truth.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just remind me of your mother" he said.

"Oh my God" I said, looking disgusted. Janine Hathaway was of course a well known badass guardian. But when it came to raising her own child? Yeah she gave me up to be raised by the academy.

"You have met her?" I asked him.

"Of course, she is here too" he said looking even more amused. _You are supposed to be mad him Rose, remember?_ The thing is though, no matter how I hard I tried staying mad at him, I couldn't. I just couldn't. Clearly. I couldn't even not talk to him.

"JANINE HATHAWAY. Are you sure you have the right person?" I asked very surprised.

He gave me another amused sidelong glance before he went back to the scenery.

"Wow, I guess she found some vacation time. Funny she hasn't come see me yet to chastise about leaving the academy and all" I said. And it was true, being her; she probably would have found a way to come yell at me.

"I am sure she knows that you have realized your mistake. You shouldn't be too hard on her." Dimitri said, in a wise way.

"Right, I really shouldn't. She hasn't bothered to say anything nice to me in all these years Dimitri. And she hasn't even seen me in all this time" I scoffed.

"She was probably doing the best thing under the circumstances" Dimitri said.

"So much that she couldn't take care of her own kid?" I argued.

"I think maybe you dislike her so much because –"

"Hate her, not dislike." I said correcting him.

"I don't believe you hate her. I think you are just mad for the fact the fact that she didn't pay attention to you while you grew up." He said.

"But I do hate her! She has never as much as look at me since she became a guardian." I said, "Anyway, why are you here?" If I surprised him by asking him, he didn't show it.

"I needed some air" he said looking at me. I know for a fact that he had probably followed me seeing that he was looking at me and all in the dining room. But I didn't let myself get excited over that. And I was pretty sure he didn't just come out to get some fresh air. Except that he didn't want to say whatever he had come to say to me because he had kept talking about my_ mother_.

"That's it? Some air?" I knew he understood what I meant. I could tell by the gaze in his eyes.

"Unlike _some_people, I don't happen to have ulterior motives in everything I do" he smiled his half smile, the one I loved on him.

"Hey if that was reference to me then I got to tell you comrade, most of those plans involve in the betterment of society" I said and this got me an outright grin.

"Right. Like you said, _most_" he said. I turned back to look at him. If I didn't know any better, I swear he had just referred to well, us. I guess this was his way to trying to make amends at not showing his face for the past week.

I stared at him for a full minute. He _never_ brought it up. Never. It was always me who brought the situation up and he would just use his Zen master crap thing to stop me.

God, I was such a loser. I was supposed to be mad at him. Not be speaking to him. _Good going Rose_ a voice chastised me inside. But no matter how frustrated I was at him, I could never show it. I mean I just couldn't. I didn't really care that I was supposed to be mad at him right now.

Just as I was about to make my next witty response however, Lissa sent me a message through the bond. _Come to the room? I need to talk to you._

So without saying anything to him, I got up, handed back his coat and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked now up on his feet.

I turned to look at him. He looked so damn good in the light reflecting off the mountainous scenery at the back. Yeah, I am a loser. A totally and hopelessly in love loser.

"Duty calls comrade" I said and left.

**So what do you guys think? I really love when I get reviews and when I am happy, I want to write and when I write, you guys get faster updates! (: So review review! I will wait for atleast 8-10 reviews before posting the other chapter up! So get at it! (:**

**thanks,**

**-Tia (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"So what did you call me for?" I asked Lissa as I watched her rummage through her suitcase for something.

"Well, Christian is bringing his aunt, Tasha tonight for dinner. Apparently she wants to meet us" Lissa replied all the while looking at some dresses she had brought.

I walked to my bed and threw myself on it while still watching her.

"Wait she wants to meet _us_?" I asked to confirm I had heard it correctly. Why did she want to meet me? I picked up a magazine off the side table and started flipping through it.

"Yeah she wants to meet you too. Hey, don't be so surprised. After all you are Rose Hathaway," Lissa said grinning.

"Ha, yeah right. Go with that one," I said looking at the short black chiffon beaded dress she was holding up.

"Don't you think it's a little dressy?" she said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nope" I said popping my lips. "It's perfect. Just wear it Liss." She stared for one more second and then threw it on the bed. Then coming directly in front of me, she pulled me up tugging on my arm.

"Come on, we need to find you something to wear," she said.

I continued leafing through the magazine like I hadn't heard her. I was still thinking about the possible reasons that she would want to see me. I mean Lissa was the one dating Christian, not me. Lissa tugged me by arm.

"Come on!" She urged pulling me towards the suitcase. I went with her and sat down beside it.

"I will wear something Liss. I don't need to dress up for the occasion." Before, I would have been intrigued by the idea of wearing a dress and looking good. But meeting Tasha with Christian and Lissa did not look that appealing.

"You know, Guardian Belikov is coming too right?" Lissa said, as thought trying to make me become more excited about the dinner. And boy was she hitting the right spot.

I closed the magazine and looked at her. "Why? Why is he coming?"

"Well you may have forgotten but he _is_ my other guardian," she said in a bemused way. I threw the magazine aside and looked at her. I can _never_ forget that he was her other guardian. Little did she know.

"Seriously Lissa, why is he coming?" I asked again trying to find out more.

"Honestly Rose, why else would you think? He is just coming. I guess he thinks you may have some other plans or something," she replied unnoticed by my sudden alertness.

Well that just complicates things. Now I definitely don't want to go. I would much rather hang out with Mason somewhere rather than sit there being scrutinized by him.

I sighed. Lissa looked at me holding a black silk printed skirt and a matching top.

"I think this will be good. Don't you think Rose?" Lissa asked looked between me and the dress.

"Whatever." I said and flopped down on my bed. After a moment, Lissa came and sat beside me.

"So I think you should go out with Mason," she said smiling at me.

"Liss, did you hit your head somewhere while coming here or something?" Like honestly, why was she all of a sudden soo interested in my love life? Ok I know I am being unreasonable. But I still haven't been able to tell her about Dimitri and me. She is my best friend and all but still, I haven't been able to tell her about it.

"Come on Rose! You have gone so boring on me!"

I sighed. "No I haven't."

"Yes, you have! You won't dress up nice or go have fun with guys or say yes to the one guy who is madly in love with you."

"Ok Mason is _not_ is love with me. I think you are exaggerating a little there. And I am not boring."

"Mason is totally crushing on you and you know it. Don't play with me. I don't need a bond to figure that out. But seriously Rose, you have changed so much. I mean I don't know how to explain it but since we returned back to the academy, you have become like...different."

Ok so maybe she was right. But honestly, there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't bring myself to tell her yet.

"Well Mason will just have to find someone else to fall head over heels over. He hasn't shown true boyfriend potential yet," I said jokingly.

"Whatever, you need to get out, have fun. I don't know why but I feel like you are hiding something from me," she sighed and moved back to her closet. "And I _really_ wish I could know what _you_ are thinking about."

I smiled at her feeling guilty about it. There are very rare times that I would say this but, thank you one way bond.

"Alright well come on. Let's get ready! It's almost time to go!"

And with that, we spent a while doing her hair and dressing up like perfect royals.


End file.
